Season 1
First season. Chapters Akari | Enju Chapter 1: Mizaki School Part 1/8 First meet of the protagonist with Akari and Enju. Part 2/8 *'The girl on the bike!' *'The girl next to me!' *'Which one should I choose?' The protagonist meet for the first time with John Part 3/8 The protagonist meet the principal at his office. Part 4/8 Part 5/8 *'I should ask Enju when I don’t understand something' *'I wonder what Akari’s writing about.' *'No, I should think about it for myself' Part 6/8 Part 7/5 *'Dodge to the side!' *'Put my hands out in front!' *'Onward to paradise!' Part 8/8 Chapter 2: What I’ve Always Wanted Part 1/7 *'What should I do?' *'Will you pick that up for me?' *'I don’t want to owe Enju anything' Part 2/7 *'I’ll try to save face.' *'What about John?' *'Honestly, I don’t have a clue.' Part 3/7 Part 4/7 Part 5/7 Part 6/7 *'Go back to the dorm' *'Walk Akari home halfway' *'Help Enju' Part 7/7 Chapter 3: A Shadow Arrives Part 1/8 Part 2/8 Part 3/8 Checkpoint Part 4/8 Part 5/8 *'It’s just like Enju says' *'Do you like ninjas, Akari?' *'John, shut up!' Part 6/8 *'But then again, we’re in the middle of a lesson...' *'The lesson doesn’t matter!' *'We have to talk it out' Part 7/8 Part 8/8 *'It wouldn’t be strange if they did exist' *'There’s no way they exist' *'What did you say?' Chapter 4: Victim Comes First Part 1/7 *'It’s like Enju says' *'Stare at Akari' *'There are no ninjas alright?' Part 2/7 Part 3/7 *'Why are you going this far?' *'You know...' *'Let’s go home' Part 4/7 Part 5/7 Part 6/7 Checkpoint Part 7/7 *'It can’t be helped...' *'How will I explain it to Enju?' *'I’ve got to protect an innocent girl from these idiots!' Chapter 5: Accomplice Comes Second Part 1/7 *'I should try and distract her...' *'I know what you’re trying to say, Enju.' *'Akari is serious.' Part 2/7 Part 3/7 *'Go save her' *'Mighty energetic' *'I’m jealous…' Part 4/7 Checkpoint Part 5/7 Part 6/7 Part 7/7 *'We’re glad to have you!' *'Good for you, Akari.' *'Why don’t you go make up with Enju?' Chapter 6: Applicant Comes Third Part 1/8 *'What do you want to do, Akari?' *'What are you going to eat, John?' *'Will you come with us, Enju?' Part 2/8 Part 3/8 Part 4/8 Part 5/8 Part 6/8 Checkpoint Part 7/8 *'You couldn’t possibly..' *'You like it that much?' *'I fell in love, too.' Part 8/8 *'If you respect me, then let me massage your boobs.' *'No, it’s thanks to you, Akari.' *'It was Ricka who decided it.' Chapter 7: Getting Cloudy Part 1/8 *'Absolutely not!' *'It seems like I have no choice...' *'Ricka, help!' Part 2/8 Part 3/8 Part 4/8 *'...It might look good on Akari.' *'It’s not that I want to see it...' *'Of course I wanna see it!' Part 5/8 Part 6/8 Checkpoint Part 7/8 *'I understand how you feel, but...' *'Even so, you went too far.' *'You should just apologize to Akari.' Part 8/8 Chapter 8: Pieces of a Puzzle Part 1/8 *'Enju doesn’t hate you.' *'I’ll treat you to lunch.' *'John, let’s do something funny.' Part 2/8 Part 3/8 Part 4/8 *'Something homemade will express our feelings.' *'What’s a good place to take a girl?' *'...Sushi should do.' Part 5/8 Checkpoint Part 6/8 Part 7/8 Part 8/8 *'I should eat, too.' *'I’m glad you’re feeling better.' *'I was worried.' Chapter 9: Candles Lit Chapter 10: Ninja Seeking Club Sweet Ending (Enju) Sweet Ending (Akari) Normal Ending Characters Debuted characters *Kazuki Araya *Akari Hanao *Enju Saion-ji *John Spicer *'Masatoki Kuzuryu' *Myu Momochi *Fuu *Tengge Yomoda *Ricka Machiyuki *Yamabuki Suou Category:Seasons Category:Season 1